familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Robert Taylor (1824-1874)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Robert was probably born in the Glade, Madison County Ohio. His parents relocated to Indiana, settling in Parke County sometime between 1820 and 1830. We do not have a direct record of where in Parke County his parents were living, but in 1849 he married Ama Marie Goldizen in the town of Rockville. Rockville was incorporated in 1823, and it seems likely that the Taylor family moved here about this time. Robert's father died the year after Robert and Ama Marie married, and two of Robert's younger brothers, Harrison and Silas, are shown living with the newly weds in the 1850 census. By the time of the 1860 census Robert and Ama Marie had moved on to Warren County, Iowa, where they are found living in Washington Township. They are still in Warren County in the 1870 census, but by 1874 they have moved to Franklin Precinct, Fillmore County, Nebraska. Robert died there in December of that year. In the 1885 Nebraska State Census Ama Marie is shown living in Midway Borough of Franklin Precinct, and it is likely that this is where the couple originally settled c. 1872. Ama Marie died at age 65 in July of 1889, in Fillmore County, and was buried in the Franklin Cemetery. Robert's final resting place is not known, but is presumably nearby. Robert and Ama Marie had a total of six known children, though there is a substantial gap between the birth of John Levick in 1850, and his brother James in 1858. It seems likely that Robert and Ama Marie lost several children during this period. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 4 Apr 1824 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Madison Co, OH Cmnt<---> Census records give various POB's, including OH, IN, and IA. Ohio seems most likely based on POB's of siblings, though those POB's have not themselves been verified. Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 7 Dec 1874 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Ohiowa, Franklin Township, Fillmore Co, NE Cmnt<---> Location map. Note that the Franklin Cemetery where Ama Marie lies buried three miles to the south of Ohiowa, at the red target symbol Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Ama Marie Goldizen (1827-1889) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 17 April 1849 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Rockville, Parke Co Indiana Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> James T. Taylor (1794-1850) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Sarah Melvin (1800-1839) Cmnt<---> Ancestry ChildList Dispersion Most of the children of Robert and Ama Marie seem to have remained in Nebraska, in or near Fillmore Co, for most of their lives. James lived and died in Fillmore Co. John Levick and Harrison moved to nearby Thayer Co. Harrison apparently moved to California late in life, as he is shown dying there in 1939, but was still in Thayer County as late as the 1930 census. Edwin and Este Phydallia apparently moved back to Iowa, as they are shown dying there. This has been reasonably confirmed for Este Phydallia, as she appears with her husband William Baldwin in the 1920 census for Marengo IA. So far we have not been able to confirm the whereabouts of Edwin after the 1885 Nebraska census which shows him in Fillmore Co. Walter Ellesworth Taylor moved about 1890 to Hillsboro Oregon. Family History Alternative Interpretation Records U.S. 1840 Census Record Year 1840 Commentary State Indiana Robert Taylor is probably the 15-20 year old male in the household of James Taylor. Note that the eldest female is between 15 and 20; this is presumably one of Robert's sisters, and is consistent with Sarah Melvin, wife of James T. dying just before this census. James is living two households away from a Clarissa Taylor age between 50 and 60; This placs her DOB between 1780 and 1790, and is marginally consistent with her being James T. Taylor's widowed mother, but is more likely a sister or sisterinlaw. There is also a James (?) Justus living a few households away; he might be related to Katherine Justice, but the relationship would be somewhat distant from James Taylor. County Parke Township -- HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and upwards Name <---> James Taylor Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 1 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 15 <---> 2 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 1 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> <---> Males <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 1 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> U.S. 1850 Census Record Year 1850 House # 709 Commentary State IND Family # 709 Robert and Amy have been married for about 1 year, as evidenced by their 1 year old son John. Robert's brothers Silas and Harrison are living with them; his mother died in 1839, and his father died in 1850, so it seems likely that the census was taken after his fathers death, and the orphaned Harrison and Silas moved in with their older brother. Ama Maria's mother, Mary Goldizen, is found living next door to the couple, with two grown sons. County Parke Co Enumeration Date 12 September 1850 Township District 85 Name Age YOB Occupation POB Robert Taylor 25 1825 Farmer OH Amy Taylor 21 1829 IND John Taylor 1 1849 IND Silas Taylor 19 1831 Farmer IND Harrison Taylor 12 1838 IND U.S. 1860 Census Record Year 1860 House # 342 Commentary State IA Family # 318 Robert is shown as having a personal estate worth $250, comparable to his immediate neighbors ($150-$500). He is shown as owning no land, though most of his neighbors have real estate valued at between $1200 and $2500. County Warren Enumeration Date 12 June 1860 Township Washington Name Age YOB Occupation POB Robert Taylor 32 1828 farmer IND Emma Taylor 28 1832 IND John Taylor 10 1850 IND James Taylor 2 1858 IA Edwin Taylor 1 1859 IA U.S. 1870 Census Record Ancestry image Year 1870 House # 119 Commentary State IA Family # 119 The Lorana Taylor listed in this household is probably Lorana Cook, wife of John Levick Taylor. A Warren County Ohio marriage record shows John as marrying a Lorana Cook in May of 1870. Note: John Levick Taylor married Lurana Edith Davis from North Carolina on 24 May 1870 in Warren County, Iowa (See: Iowa Marriages 1850-1900) County Warren Enumeration Date 1 July 1870 Township Palmyra Name Age YOB Occupation POB Robert Taylor 44 1826 Farmer Iowa Amy Taylor 42 1828 Keeps House Iowa John Taylor 20 1850 Farmer Iowa James Taylor 14 1856 Iowa Edwin Taylor 11 1859 Iowa Estei 9 1861 Iowa Walter Taylor 7 1863 Iowa Harrison Taylor 4 1866 Iowa Lorana Taylor 20 1850 Keeps House NC U.S. 1880 Census Record Ancestry image Year 1880 House # 85 Commentary State Nebraska Family # 91 Ama is shown as being widowed. Joseph Taylor is shown living in the household as her brotherinlaw. Oliver Patten is shown living in House 83 John Taylor in House 84, Harrison Taylor with wife Loranna in House 86 living with, and another family) County Fillmore Enumeration Date 1 June 1880 Township Franklin Precinct Name Age YOB Occupation Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB Ama Taylor 50 Keeping House Indiana KY VA Edwin Taylor 21 Farming Iowa OH Indiana Walter Taylor 18 Farming Iowa OH Indiana Harrison Taylor 14 Farming Iowa OH Indiana Joseph Taylor 50 Farming IND IND IND 1885 Nebraska State Census Link to Ancestry data source Persons listed are shown as living in Midway Borough,, recorded on page 15 of Enumeration District 283 Name Age Birth Place Location Date Edwin Taylor 26 Iowa Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Matilda Taylor 28 Iowa Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Oran Taylor 3 Nebraska Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Bessie Taylor 5/12 Nebraska Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Amy Taylor 59 Indiana Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Haneson Taylor 21 Indiana Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Walta Taylor 22 Iowa Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 Charely Taylor 18 Iowa Franklin Precinct, Fillmore Co, NE 15 Jun 1885 References Links Research Needs There appear to be some significant problems in tracing the history of some of Robert and Ama Marie's children. Edwin and Este Phydallia in particular seem problematic, as knowledgable sources show them returning to Iowa at some point. While this is possible, it does not seem particularly likely. A clear cut vetment of their history is needed to show that the persons cited as dying in Iowa, are really the children of Robert and Ama Marie. Another problem is the wife of Edwin. Knowledable sources indicate he had two spouses, but his first marriage to Lucy Tracy was less than two years. Yet all of his children are commonly listed as the children of Lucy, not Matilda. It may be that the family lines of two separate Edwin Taylors have been conflated. Note added 15 Mar 2013: Edwin K. Taylor married Matilda Emaline McPherson on 17 Nov 1880 at Geneva, Fillmore, Nebraska (see: Nebraska Marriages 1855-1995). They had 4 children: Chase E Taylor d. 1884; Oscar Melvin Taylor 1882-1913; Bessie Gertrude Taylor (Anderson) 1885-1980; and Robert Templeton Taylor 1886-abt 1929. Edwin K. Taylor married Lucy Ellen Tracy in 1887 per 1990 U. S. Census.Their children are: Myrtle Alice Taylor (Rucker) (Dvorak) 1888-1976; Ethel Taylor 1891-1894; Frederick Taylor 1894-1894; William Blair Taylor 1897-1972; Loren Clifford Taylor 1899-1970; Lavina Mae Taylor (Ward) 1900-1957; Hazel Ellen Taylor (Embree) 1902-1974; George Edwin Taylor 1903-abt 1905 Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template